Systems have been provided for disseminating shared content within a communication interface among a plurality of client devices. However, existing systems are vulnerable to unexpected and prolonged periods of system downtime in the event of centralized system hardware malfunctions. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified deficiencies and problems have been solved by developing solutions that are in accordance with the embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.